


бесславные харгривзы

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Interplanetary Travel, M/M, THE BOIS are about to kill world's dictators AGAIN, Time Travel, because they are killing nazis, five is rick and klaus is morty, inglorious hargreeves, psychedelic story, rick and morty au, the work title is basically
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Rick and Morty AU! У Клауса не было времени размышлять о своей трезвости, ведь Пятый не уставал втягивать его во все новые и новые передряги.





	бесславные харгривзы

Диего не обратил особого внимания на шум наверху, когда открыл холодильник.

 

***

 

Клаус вышел распаренный из душа. Впервые трезвость не доходила до трясучки в теле. Он плюхнулся поверх кровати.

— Что ж, самое время, — он потянулся за салфетками на прикроватном столике.

Его сердце опустилось в пятки как раз в тот момент, когда он провел ладонью по животу вниз. В комнату вошли без стука, почти что выбив дверь.

— Какого черта? — Клаус одернул руку и прикрылся халатом. В такое время уже все должны спать. Он приподнялся и присел на край кровати.

— Вставай давай, — Пятый ударил его, и так разваливающийся шкаф, носком своего ботинка. — Пора делать хорошие дела, — он икнул, а затем обхватил губами горлышко бутылки, которую Клаус не сразу заметил. — Жидкость помогает при икоте, — пожал он плечами.

— Ошибся дверью, пьянь, — Клаус лег на кровать на бок спиной к нему. — За хорошими делами, это тебе к Лютеру, или к Диего на крайняк.

— Давай, торчок, одевайся, — Пятый схватил первую пару джинсов и футболку из шкафа и кинул на Клауса.

— Никуда я с тобой не пойду, — сказал Клаус, одеваясь.

— Ага, ага, — закатил глаза Пятый и снова икнул. — Да что б тебя! — Он сделал очередной глоток виски.

— Пробовал задержать дыхание? — Поинтересовался Клаус, застегивая молнию на джинсах.

— Дыхание? О, хорошая идея, это нам не помешает, — Кивнул Пятый и замахнувшись, кинул пустую бутылку в стену.

— Ты что творишь?! — Только это и успел закричать Клаус, когда Пятый схватил его за руку и воздух стал исчезать, а в легких начало жечь. Что за дрянь? Неужели он сейчас в трипе и даже не помнит, как закинулся таблетками?

Перед глазами словно в калейдоскопе мерцали всевозможные цвета и их оттенки. Клаус не знал падал ли он или же у него просто кружилась голова. Было похоже на то как в детстве он надышался краски. Дышать было больно, поэтому он задержал дыхание. Уши заложило, и он находился в абсолютной тишине, это буквально причиняло боль.

— Ну все, пацан, можешь разжать булки, — толкнул его Пятый и он очнулся будто ото сна. Словно он пролежал день на пляже и у него солнечный удар.

Когда Клаус обернулся, позади сжалась, а затем исчезла зеленая субстанция, что напоминала портал. Это было совсем не так как в прошлый раз его опыта с путешествием в прошлое.

— Потому что это не путешествие по одной вселенной, — спокойно ответил Пятый.

— Ты что умеешь читать мысли? — С опаской покосился на него Клаус.

— Это написано на твоем глупом лице, — он снова икнул, и спрятал руку за внутренней частью своего пиджака. Пятый достал флягу.

— У тебя там вместо кармана волшебная сумка Гермионы Грейнджер что ли?

— Да, — кивнул Пятый.

Старик вполне мог ответить серьезно.

— Погоди-ка! — Клаус подпрыгнул и застыл на месте.

Подошва кроссовок утонула в песке красного цвета. Рядом, то, что напоминало пыль, оказалось паром, который поднимался на поверхность из таких же красных глубин. Рассмотреть что-то было сложно, но задрав голову, Клаус увидел абсолютно черное полотно, усеянное множеством светящимися точками. Какого хрена здесь происходит и куда Пятый затянул его в этот раз?

— Прошу, скажи, что ты решил проникнуть в планетарий, — голос Клаус дрожал.

— Ну, не совсем, — пожал плечами Пятый, и пошел вперед, перепрыгивая один камень за другим.

— Мамочки, — заскулил Клаус и поспешил за Пятым. — Где мы? Что ты опять натворил?

— Добро пожаловать на планету Табаско. — Пятый опустил руки на бедра и уставился куда-то позади Клауса.

— Что ты несешь? — Скривился он и повернулся.

Вверху парила огромная вывеска «Добро пожаловать на планету Табаско». Да вы должно быть шутите! Он перенес их на другую планету! Это вообще в их галактике? В их вселенной?

— Я мог бы свозить тебя на фабрику по производству табаско, не нужно было впадать в крайности. — Выдохнул Клаус, а затем осекся, — Стоп! Учитывая весь этот красный цвет и название…существует планета из этого соуса?

— Ты чего, башкой долбанулся? Планета из соуса? Опять взялся за наркоту?

— Это я-то? — Клаус безумно замахал руками и начал хватать себя за волосы. — Ты посмотри на это все? Где мы? Прошу, скажи, что это розыгрыш и мы где-то в Зоне 51, — Клаус умоляюще сложил руки.

— Фантазия у тебя конечно, — махнул рукой Пятый, и развернувшись снова пошел вперед.

— Кажется, я заслуживаю объяснений.

— Эээ, — протянул Пятый, — ну ладно, слушай.

 

***

 

Когда они закончили с апокалипсисом и Ваня стала полноценной частью семейки Харгривзов, Пятый довольно выдохнул и снова исчез (как оказалось потом, судя по загару, он наслаждался отдыхом с «прекрасными сеньоритами» на берегах Мексики). Клаус же, завязал с наркотиками (по крайней мере сейчас он был чист, но его жизнь была абсолютно непредсказуемой, и кто знает, что там будет впереди; да к тому же, у него не особо было время размышлять об этом ведь Пятый не уставал втягивать его во все новые и новые передряги). Эллисон получила опеку над дочерью, а Диего восстановили в полицейской академии. Ваня вернулась к писательству и теперь собиралась написать о счастливой истории Харгривзов, а Лютер…а что он? Он продолжал сновать коридорами их особняка. Пятый однажды предложил переместить его обратно на Луну (другим конечно же, ему он пока не говорил), но все отказались, перед этим взвесив все за и против. Пятый мало что умел кроме убийств, поэтому он решил, что будет полезным обществу тем, что своими способностями поможет развитию физики. Выходило неплохо, он даже читал лекции в университете пока его не поперли за развращение молодого поколения. Этот случай стал отличным поводом для шуток про Сократа (на самом же деле, благодаря Пятому, большинство его слушателей обратились к студенческому психологу в связи с проблемами с алкоголем). «Я не виноват, что они не умеют пить!» — было последним, что сказал Пятый, когда перед ним закрылись двери университета. И вот с тех пор, Пятый выбрал себе в жертву Клауса, который особо ничем не занимался, а просто наслаждался трезвостью и спокойствием. Все началось с небольших перемещений по миру — Клаус ощущал себя туристом, под кроватью лежала коробка из-под обуви в которой хранились все фотографии. С Пятым Клаус на секунду даже подумал, что он эдакий богатый папик, который возит его по миру. Но этот «медовый месяц» закончился, когда Пятый запрыгнул на другую половину кровати и сообщил, что они собираются выкрасть Ким Чен Ына и остановить приближающуюся войну.

— Ты ебанулся? — Клаус округлил глаза.

— Совсем нет, — помотал тот головой.

И да, он не шутил. Они буквально телепортировались в Пхеньян и проникли в комнату диктатора. Почему-то Пятому пришла идея зажать спящему правителю нос чтобы проверить спит он или нет. Клаус мало разбирался в политике, и вообще, когда Пятый привязал того к стулу, он развернулся и крепко закрыл глаза. Так или иначе, следующим утром, Клаус лежал на животе в своей комнате и смотрел новостной выпуск. «Вашингтон и Пхеньян: Перемирие?»

— Вау, — выдохнул Клаус. За стенкой шумела вода — Пятый был в душе.

И если это казалось безумным, то следующее, что они сделали, было еще более бредовой идеей, которая явно не была направлена на хороший поступок — они украли одну из известных картин галереи Сан-Франциско.

— Подумаешь, очередной унылый пейзаж, они не заметят если заменить его подобным, — пожал плечами Пятый.

— Это преступление! — Запаниковал Клаус, когда услышал рев сирен.

— Сейчас докажу, — он кинул картину на помойку и схватил того за руку.

Они оказались на незнакомой площади. Судя по одежде проходящих, Пятый затянул их в прошлое. Внутри Клауса все сжалось, он все еще помнил о Дэйве.

Улицы были красиво отстроенными, и было очевидно, что они были не в Калифорнии.

— Это немецкий? — Спросил Клаус, услышав разговор двух незнакомцев. Клаусу нравилось думать, что немецкий он знал с самого рождения, слушая голос своей биологической матери.

— Ага, — кивнул Пятый, который уже расплачивался с уличным художником за его картину.

Клаус все еще задирал голову и рассматривал окружающую архитектуру.

Так же быстро, Пятый перенес их обратно. Что именно делать, Клаус не знал, вот только сирены перестали выть и город затих. Люди перешептывались, что кто-то вернул картину, а некоторые говорили, что это и вовсе была плановая проверка и смотрители зря подняли тревогу. В любом случае, Клаус выдохнул, что теперь их не искали копы. Что ж, по крайней мере, Пятый прав — пейзажи могут быть унылыми, но зато они только что прославили какого-то уличного художника из прошлого. Очередное хорошее дело.

Так Клаус считал до очередной сводки новостей, в которой говорилось, что в галерее откуда-то появилась неизвестная ранее картина Адольфа Гитлера.

— Да ты издеваешься, — прошептал Клаус, выключая телевизор. — Пятый, есть разговор! — Крикнул он.

 

***

 

— То есть, лишь ради прояснения определенных моментов, — Клаус пытался вникнуть в услышанное, — ты проиграл в карты Калигуле, и теперь мы должны выкрасть кристалл, который служит ядром этой планеты, а затем уничтожить ее? И к тому же, эта планета буквально-таки воплощение библейского ада, где содержаться все известные злодеи?

— Да, все верно, — кивнул Пятый.

— Ага, у меня есть маленький вопрос.

— Какой?

— КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЫ ИГРАЛ В КАРТЫ С КАЛИГУЛОЙ? — Клаус раскраснелся.

— Остынь, Сеанс, — ухмыльнулся Пятый. — Просто выпала возможность, и я не мог отказаться. Это словно выиграть экскурсию на Алькатрас.

— Алькатрас в метрах от Сан Франциско, а это, — задыхался Клаус, — где мы вообще? В какой вселенной?

— В наиболее близкой к нашей вселенной. Кстати, она начинает отдаляться так что нам повезло оказаться здесь. И к слову, ты прав на счет библейского ада, писатели вдохновлялись именно этой планетой.

— Да, да, да, — перебил Клаус, — мне плевать, Доктор Кто. Мне интересно, когда мы выберемся отсюда. И вообще, почему Табаско, а не Тартар? Разве у римлян был не Тартар? Или это вселенная параллельная и название в честь другого соуса?

— Ты и правда считаешь, что римляне назвали подземное царство в честь соуса? — Пятый выгнул бровь. Клаус не ответил. — Если что, то Юлия Цезаря зовут так не из-за салата, а Наполеон не в честь торта. Это так, на тот случай, если мы увидимся с этими ребятами.

— А что вообще представляет из себя эта планета? — Клаус решил держаться Пятого. Хотел он или нет, но с ним было безопаснее.

— По сути — это бесконечная тюрьма для преступников, — махнул Пятый, спускаясь по внезапно появившимся ступенькам. — Ну, для грешников, как сказали бы некоторые. Видишь? — Пятый наклонился, и внезапно раздался хруст.

В сантиметрах от ноги Клауса вспыхнуло синее пламя. «Адское», подумал он. Пламя, словно по указанию, устремилось вперед, освещая путь. Клаусу не было видно конца.

И только, когда Пятый потянул его за руку, он заметил боковым зрением, некогда человеческие лица. Они все были незнакомы ему, заключенные были ограничены в движениях — камеры были тесны и их путь преграждали, похожие на металлические прутья, терны. Клаус догадывался, что здесь было не все так просто. Волосы головы каждого устилали землю. Лица были измучены. Кажется, вечное наказание действительно существовало.

«Нерон», было написано на табличке. Клаусу это имя мало, о чем говорило, но он лишь заметил два камня в костлявых руках заключенного — он пытался разжечь огонь, при этом выстукивал определенную мелодию.

Пятый знал, куда нужно идти. По крайней мере, он выглядел уверенным и не обращал внимание, когда какой-нибудь заключенный, узнав его, кидался на решетку. За всем этим следовал крик.

Клаус подбежал ближе к Пятому.

— Не бойся, принцесса, — улыбнулся Пятый.

— А что здесь делает Толстой? Он разве не великий писатель? — Клаус заметил табличку возле камеры, когда они миновали очередной коридор.

— Ага, великий, — без энтузиазма ответил Пятый, — вот, что бывает, когда бьешь свою жену и вещаешь о каком-то там ненасилии.

— Вау, а это вполне себе прогрессивное место. — Удивился Клаус. — Кто заправляет им?

— Никто.

— Никто?

— А кому есть дело до этого мусора? — Пожал плечами Пятый. — Это место автоматически собирает души.

— Так, а если мы уничтожим его, что станет с еще живущими ублюдками?

— Не переживай, это планета как хвост ящерицы — сформируется вновь, но аннулирует подписанные ранее договора.

— Ты что договорился с кем-то из этих? — Клаус махнул в сторону камер.

— Ага, — закивал Пятый, — своим проигрышем я подарил Калигуле досрочное освобождение.

— А так можно?

— Ну, если можно так выразиться. Душа просто исчезает, на самом деле.

— Так что же в этом выгодного?

— Спроси у них какие эти вечные мучения на вкус. Сомневаюсь, что много кто ответит, ведь большинство откусили себе языки от боли.

— Если мы вернемся, Господи, то я даже кофе перестану пить, — прошептал Клаус и перекрестился.

— Почти пришли, — Пятый отпустил руку Клауса и указал вперед.

А оттуда виднелось невообразимой красоты оранжевое сияние. Оно было красивым и ужасным одновременно. Клаусу оно напомнило око Саурона. Вот только как они должны это уничтожить?

— Нихрена себе! — Присвистнул Клаус, подбегая ближе. Ядро пылало и ему приходилось щурить глаза.

— Ага, — протянул Пятый, — как-то я и не подумал, что оно жидкое. — Он обошел вокруг ядра, рассматривая его.

— И что нам делать? Я сходил в туалет перед тем как ты появился в комнате, так что можешь особо не рассчитывать на мои силы.

— Какой же ты мерзкий, — скривился Пятый.

— Это естественно, — пожал плечами Клаус.

— Что ж, придется расстаться с самым дорогим, — пробубнил Пятый.

— Слушай, сумасшедший ученый, — Клаус выставил руки вперед, — я конечно понимаю, что человек на 72% состоит из воды, но ты же не собираешься меня бросить на эту миниатюрную версию Солнца?

— Что? — Скривился Пятый. — Ты думал я о тебе?

Пятый снова потянулся ко внутреннему карману в пиджаке и вытащил уже знакомую флягу.

— Насколько мне известно, алкоголь не самый лучший способ чтобы что-то погасить, и действует он как раз наоборот. — С опаской сказал Клаус.

— То, что нужно!

— Не догнал твою мысль.

— Капля этого, и пламя охватит коридоры, выльем все — взорвется планета. И бум! — Пятый сымитировал взрыв.

— А в какой этой части Клаус невредимым возвращается в свою теплую постель?

— Ссыкло, — прошептал Пятый и взмахнул рукой в воздухе.

Рядом с ними раскрылся знакомый зеленый портал.

— Дом, милый дом, — простонал Клаус. — Пожалуй, после этого, я все же запишусь на прием к психотерапевту.

— На счет три, — Пятый открутил крышку и осторожно оттолкнул Клауса.

Раз.

Пятый сделал шаг назад, толкая Клауса ближе к порталу.

Два.

Клаус исчез в портале.

Три.

Пятый перевернул содержимое и стены коридора задрожали, а небольшие частички в ядре заработали с быстрой силой.

Пора.

Пятый прыгнул за Клаусом и портал мигом исчез, когда тот приземлился на пол. Точнее на Клауса, который застонал.

— Ай!

— Это кто еще должен айкать, — пробубнил Пятый, — мешок с костями?

Пятый поднялся, подавив в себе желание помочь Клаусу. Сам поднимется.

— Мы живы! — Радостно закричал Клаус. Затем послышалось чмоканье.

— Ты что, целуешь пол?

— Рад вернуться.

В доме по-прежнему было темно. Все спали, а они успели управиться за пару земных часов. Неплохо.

— Мы сожгли Гитлера, ех-ху! — Засмеялся Клаус.

Пятый, как и всегда закатил глаза. Он не видел ничего кроме силуэта Клауса, но знал, что тот лыбился как идиот.

— Мда, извини, что ворвался к тебе в комнату.

— Да ладно, это того стоило, — махнул Клаус.

— Можешь идти и снова попытаться подрочить, я не стану мешать.

— От души прям, брат.

Пятый телепортировался и оказался в комнате быстрее, чем Клаус, который матерясь, поднимался по ступенькам.

 

***

 

Диего все еще сидел на кухне, жуя свой бутерброд с арахисовым маслом, пытаясь понять свидетелем чему только что был.

— Что за?


End file.
